Batman
Bruce Wayne (ブルース・ウェイン, Burūsu Wain), a billionaire, playboy, industrialist, and philanthropist who is from Gotham City. Born into the wealthy Wayne family, he had an idyllic childhood, although he was given a strong sense of justice by his moralistic and philanthropic parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. When eight years old, he saw his parents get violently murdered and gunned down in-front of him at the hands of a mugger. Bruce resolved and dedicated his life to battling and rid the city of the criminal element that had taken their lives. He spent seven years of his adult life, across the globe, in trainning extensively to achieve in mental and physical perfection, various forms of martial arts, his detective skills and techniques, and criminal psychology. When he returned, he was inspired by a bat in his ancestral home of Wayne Manor. He had became known as Batman (バットマン, Battoman), the detective and masked superhero vigilante of Gotham City, with the aid of his butler Alfred Pennyworth by bringing Gotham's criminals to justice. "I am Vengeance! I am the Night! I am BATMAN!" :—Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Kevin Conroy (English), Tesshō Genda (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (young): Kimberly Brooks (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Born into the wealthy Wayne family, Bruce Wayne had an idyllic childhood, although he was given a strong sense of justice by his moralistic and philanthropic parents, Thomas and Martha Wayne. After their violent murder at the hands of a mugger, Bruce dedicated his life to battling the criminal element that took their lives. He left Gotham for many years to train his mental and physical abilities across the globe, finally returning to take up the mantle of the Dark Knight. When his parents were gunned down in front of him, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. Appearance *Hair Color: Black *Eye Color: Blue *Height: 6 ft. 2 in. *Weight: 210 lb. Attributes *Billionare playboy by day, Batman by night. *Gotham's most eligible bachelor. *Trained to a physical and mental peak. *Arsenal of gadgets, vehicles, and advanced technology. *Inventor, detective, genius-level intelligence. *Expert in most known forms of martial arts. *Trained in all aspects of criminology. *Mastery of the physical sciences. *Computer expert. *Master of disguise. *Photographic memory. *Trained in stealth and espionage techniques. *Expert escape artist. Gallery File:Bruce_Wayne_SoB.png|Bruce Wayne. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Bat Family **Alfred Pennyworth **Arthur Elric **Ace the Bat-Hound **Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana **Rex Mason/Metamorpho **Arnold Longstorm/Nightbat **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle **Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin **Damian Wayne/Batboy **Helena Wayne/Batgirl *Mayor Marion Grange *Gotham City Police **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock **Renee Montoya **Ellen Yin **Peter Foley **Captain Jones **Tom Miller **Elvis Jones **Jon Forrester **Michaels *Major Crimes Unit **John Blake **Gerard Stephens *Wayne Enterprises **Lucius Fox *Douglas Fredericks *Coleman Reese *John Hammond *James Gordon, Jr. *Hamilton Hill *Veronica Vreeland *Joan Leland *Paul Kirk/Manhunter *Ava Kirk *Kiki *Soozey *Natascha Patrenko *Mike Engel *Vicki Vale *Jack Ryder/Creeper *Manager of Gotham National Bank *Janet Surillo *Leonid Pavel *Eddie Cooper **Nima Cruz *Marion Grange *Oscar Morales *Ian Malcolm *Jessica Malcolm *Enzo *Carl Finch *Rachel Dawes *Anthony Garcia *Gerry Harding *Fiona Wilson *Matilda *Arkham Asylum/Arkham City **Quincy Sharp (warden) **Emma Thomas **Penelope Young **Sarah Cassidy **Stacy Baker **Adam Hamasaki **Kevin Liew **Mike **Robert Stirling **Gretchen Whistler **Aaron Cash **Thomas Armbruster **Henry Smith **Eddie Burlow **Maria Andrade **Louie Green **Zach Franklin **William North **Bill **Mike **Carl Todd **Jordan Fraser *Justice League **J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter **Kara Kent/Supergirl **Green Arrow **Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon **Michael Lane/Azrael *Teen Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Sideswipe **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Drift *Windblade *Autobot Mini-Cons **Fixit *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Zeta Prime **Jazz **Blurr **Safeguard ***Jetfire ***Jetstorm Familiy *Thomas Wayne (father, deceased) *Martha Wayne (mother, deceased) *Alfred Pennyworth (butler and friend) *Helena Wayne (daughter) *Damian Wayne/Batboy (son) Neutral *Kirigi *Jason Burr *Bethanie Ravencroft *Talia al Ghul *Corrupt police **Peter Grogan **Commissioner Correa **Howard Branden **Frank Boles *Rouge/Neutral Police **Gillian B. Loeb **Arnold Flass **Walter Pfister **Michael Wuertz **Cash Tankinson **Angel Rojas **Slade Brickson *Catwoman's Thugs **Selina Kyle/Catwoman **Catgirl *Outsiders **Jason Todd/Nightwing/Red Hood *Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Judge Faden *Berg *Brian Douglas *Suicide Squad **Amanda Waller *TYGER **Hugo Strange *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist *Lewis Dodgson **Dennis Nedry **Miles Chadwick *Francis Grey *Marty Slacker *Donnie/Prank *Elita-1 *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals Enemies *Joseph Chilton/Joe Chill *Falcone Crime Family **Vincent Falcone **Carmine Falcone **Albert Falcone **Jackson Eckhouse, Esq. **Jimmy **Steiss **Alfie **Bigger *Zsasz Family **Victor Zsasz **Razor *Scarecrow's Thugs **Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *League of Assassins **Ra's al Ghul **Dusan al Ghul **Barsad **Silver Monkey **Lady Shiva **Avery Twombey/Cypher *False Facers **Roman Sionis/Black Mask **Number One **Giovanni Luchese *Jokerz/Harley Quinn's Thugs **Jack Napier/Joker **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **Mo **Lar **Cur **Grumpy **Chuckles **Happy **Dopey **Abramovici Twins ***Mr. Hammer **Punch and Judy **Bud and Lou *Penguin's Thugs **Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin **Kabuki Twins **Tracey Buxton **Candy **Ricky Leblanc/Loose Lips **Tiny (pet) **Spikehead **Lester Kurtz **Abramovici Twins ***Sickle *Killer Croc's Thugs **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Matatoa *Bane's Thugs **Antonio Dorrance/Bane **Bird (lieutenant) **John Daggett **Phillip Stryver **Venom Henchmen *MECH **Slade Wilson/Deathstroke **D.A.V.E. *Larissa Diaz/Copperhead *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Maroni Crime Family **Sal Maroni **Sal Maroni's Mistress **Wilmer Rossi *Russian Crime Family **The Russian *Lau *The Chechen *Rupert Thorne *Tobias' Thugs **Tobias Whale **Milo Match/Phosphorus Rex *Scarface's Thungs **Roland Grimes/Scarface **Rhino and Mugsy *Riddler/Cluemaster's Thugs **Edward Nigma/Riddler **Arthur Brown/Cluemaster **Riddlemen *Lonnie Machin/Anarky *Ferris Boyle *Mr. Freeze's Thugs **Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze **Nora Fries/Lazara *Enrique El Gancho *Two-Face's Thugs **Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Toadsworth Harrison/Mr. Toad *Margaret Sorrow/Magpie *Sin Tzu *Tucker Long/Junkyard Dog *Daedalus Boch/Doodlebug *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Humphry Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty *Key *The Council **Anatol Mykros **Manhunter clones *Simon Stagg *Sapphire Stagg *The Ghosts *Red Claw *Terrible Trio *The Puppet Scarface *Nathan Finch/Gearhead *Tony Zucco *Boss Biggis *Cosmo Krank/Toymaker *Delbert Billings/Spellbinder *Peter Merkel/Ragdoll *Maximilian Zeus/Maxie Zeus *Basil Karlo/Clayface *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *John Marlowe/Everywhere Man *Temblor *William Mallory/Wrath *Andy Mallory/Scorn *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Marion Dahl/Baby Doll *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket *Thomas Elliot/Hush *Julian Day/Calendar Man *Paige Monroe/Calendar Girl *Vladimir Dracula III/Dracula *Carmilla Karnstein *Werner Vertigo/Count Vertigo *Alexander Joseph Luthor/Lex Luthor *Paul Karon *Mario/Rumor *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave **Swindle *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Nightjaw's gang **Nightjaw *Decepticon Bounty Hunters **Lockdown Abilities and Traits Though Batman technically possesses no true superhuman powers, his courage, skill, experience, determination and personal strengths are enough to make him a highly formidable adversaries even for those with superhuman abilities. Powers Abilities *'Intimidation': It is known that Batman has the ability to instill fear in others. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Through intense training, Batman represents the pinnacle of human physical ability. His physical characteristics are greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. His strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes, durability, senses and coordination are at peak human perfection as possible for one of his age, to improve even further with continued physical and mental growth. Batman engages in intense regular rigorous exercise to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own in hand-to-hand e.g. Bane and Killer Croc. He has spent his entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. *''Peak Human Strength: He is arguably one of the "strongest" non-metahumans on Earth. *Peak Human Speed: Batman is shown to be able to run at above average speed. *Peak Human Agility: His agility is greater than that of an acrobat. He is shown to be able to scale the city buildings in an acrobatic manner. *Peak Human Durability: Batman has been shown to be able to handle the worst hits and impacts without giving out. *'Martial Arts Master': Batman is one of the finest human combatants on Earth, his skills honed to such a level even superhumans and armed adversaries can be overpowered by them. He has mastered several different martial arts styles from across the world. He even knows some alien martial arts. *Master of Stealth: Batman is a master at stealth, capable of breaching high security facilities with ease and without being detected. *Expert Marksman: Batman almost never misses a target with his Batarangs. *Master Detective: Batman is one of the best detectives in the world, able to solve cases before anyone else. *Master Tactician and Strategist: Batman comes up with excellent strategic plans to expose and defeat criminals. *Tracking: Batman is shown to be able to pick up a criminal's trail even long after the criminal has left the scene. *Driving: Strength level Weaknesses Equipment *'Batsuit': Batman's costume incorporates the imagery of a bat in order to frighten criminals. The suit has scallop-hem cape, a cowl covering most of the face featuring a pair of batlike ears, and a stylized bat emblem on the chest, plus the ever-present utility belt. The costumes' colors are traditionally black, blue and gray. His Batsuits often incorporate some form of body armor, and often night-vision, gas filters, and other aids to combat effectiveness or protection. *'Batman's Utility Belt': Batman's main tool is his utility belt. He utilizes a large arsenal of specialized gadgets in Batman's war against crime, the designs of which usually share a bat motif including "Batarangs" boomerangs shaped like bats, flash grenades, smoke bombs, flashlight, grappling hooks, thermite bombs, and tons of other tools for crime fighting. **'Grapple Gun': **'Grapple Boost': **'Batclaws': **'Ultra Batclaw': **'Remote Claw': **'Cryptographic Sequencer': **'Line Launcher': **'Smoke Pellets': **'Remote Electrical Charge Gun': **'Freeze Blast': **'Freeze Grenades': **'Explosive Gel': **'Glue Grenades': Gadgets Weapons *'Batarangs': **'Remote Controlled Batarangs': **'Sonic Shock Batarangs': Transportation Batman gets around using vehicles modeled after bats. Such vehicles include, but are not limited to, the Batboat, the Batcycle, the Batwing and his most famous mode of transportation, the Batmobile. Bat-Signal When Batman is needed, the Gotham City police activate a searchlight with a bat-shaped insignia over the lens called the Bat-signal which shines into the night sky, creating a bat-symbol on a passing cloud which can be seen from any point in Gotham. The origin of the signal varies, depending on the continuity and medium. Batcave The Batcave is Batman's secret headquarters, consisting of a series of subterranean caves beneath his mansion, Wayne Manor. It serves as his command center for both local and global surveillance, as well as housing his vehicles and equipment for his war on crime. It also is a storeroom for Batman's memorabilia. Gallery History Past Bruce Wayne was born a child of wealth and privilege to Thomas and Martha Wayne of Gotham City. As the Waynes' only son, Bruce was the sole heir to the family fortune as well as his father's business Wayne Industries and Enterprises. Having witnessed the murder of his parents as a child, young Bruce Wayne resolved to rid Gotham City of the criminal element that took their lives. He trained extensively to achieve mental, intellectual and physical perfection, in addition to mastering martial arts, detective techniques, and criminal psychology. Dressing as a bat to prey on criminals' fears, Batman fights crimes with the aid of specialized gadgets and vehicles, operating out of his secret Batcave below Wayne Manor. As time progressed, Bruce found the means by which he could keep the promise he made at his parents' graves. He fashioned a dark costume for himself to conceal his true identity and took on the guise of the Batman. With the reluctant help of his butler Alfred, Bruce established a crime fighting command center in a cave beneath Wayne Manor. This soon became known as the Batcave. His connection to Wayne Industries provided him access to technology that he used to develop his crime fighting arsenal. He installed an advanced computer network in the Batcave, dubbed the Bat-Wave, and he also designed weaponry, which he incorporated into a utility belt. In addition, he also developed an array of vehicles such as the Batmobile, the Bat-Glider, the Batwing, and the Batplane, as well as a manned set of robotic armor which he called the Bat-Bot. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Batman is also known to be as '''Caped Crusader', Dark Knight, Worlds Greatest Detective, Batboy (by Joker), Bats, The Bat, Gotham's Knight, The Batman of Gotham, and Gotham's Savior. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Justice League Members